Naruto the Get Backer
by Cherry3.14
Summary: After six years of living with the Sarutobi's, Naruto is taken in by a man who claims to be his uncle. He is to leave Konoha for six years to learn the ways of the Jagan eye and Snake Bite, only to come back as the new Get Backer! Get Backer X-over
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone. You see my computer was destroyed a little while after I made the first chapter of this story, resulting in me not being able to update. I just recently got a new computer so I'll be much more able to continue my work.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this new story I bestow upon you. Thanks for everything, Cherry3.14 (ha-ha, get it?)

* * *

Naruto the Get Backer Chapter 1

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?"

Sarutobi looked at the grinning form in front of him. He signed, looking down at a picture on his desk of him kneeling down by an energetic looking blonde haired boy with equally energetic blue eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the darkness. "He could grow up to be another you." Sarutobi stated bluntly.

Midou Ban looked at Sarutobi with a cocky expression on his face, his eyes shining behind his smooth purple glasses. "And that would be bad, why?"

Sarutobi sighed for probably the fifth time today. There was no way out of this was there?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hm, hm, hm." A young blond haired boy hopped around the large hidden village in which he resided in. He was humming a tune that had always stayed with him for an unknown reason. He can't remember where he heard it from, or who even sung it to him in the first place, but ever since he was just a baby, it's been stuck in his head.

He was six now. Ready to go on with a new chapter in his life. Joining the ninja academy. Sarutobi-jiji had lent him some money so he could apply for the academy, and he actually passed the entrance exams, which weren't very hard in the first place.

He was excited for his first day in the academy. There was so much that he could learn, so much potential. He was going to try his best to pay attention and learn everything he could. He wanted to be the best in the world, for his parents, wherever they were.

He was an orphan from birth. He lived with the Sarutobi family home, since no one else would take him in. Technically since he was adopted by the Sarutobi family, a lot of people treated him with respect. He didn't like it though. They never paid any attention to 'Naruto', just the darn 'Sarutobi-sama' crap.

That's another reason why he wanted to be the best. So people would pay attention to him and see his power.

He turned the corner into the courtyard of the ninja academy, only to stop abruptly. There was a man standing there, blocking the way to the building. He was tall and had 'crazy' brown hair, that went almost everywhere. He had on thin rimmed purple glasses. He was smoking a cigarette, very much like 'Asuma-nii', Sarutobi's son who took the spot of Naruto's older brother.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking at the stranger in his blue eyes which were similar to him, but had this… snake like feel to them. There was a grin on the strangers face.

Finally having enough, Naruto had to ask the question that scratched at his mind. "Are you my sensei?"

The man chuckled and walked toward Naruto. "Well, yes and no. I'm your sensei, but I'm not part of the academy." This only confused Naruto more. The stranger kneeled down next to Naruto. "I'll be training you outside of Konoha. I'm going to be giving you… special lessons, if you will."

Naruto stared up at the stranger incredulously. "Special… lessons?" He asked suspiciously. He didn't fully trust this guy yet.

The man chuckled. "Don't believe me. Just ask Grandpa over there." The man pointed at something behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see Sarutobi behind him, decked out in his full Hokage gear.

"Sarutobi jiji-chan!" Naruto said excitedly, his eyes showing mirth.

Sarutobi sighed, yet again. "Only Naruto and Konohamaru are allowed to call me Grandpa, Midou-san." Sarutobi said threateningly, walking over to Naruto and patting him on the head.

Midou Ban laughed, standing up from his crouched position. "Ah, don't be a stick in the mud Sarutobi. After all, it was my brother that started calling you that in the first place."

Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't remind me. I was never able to keep you two 'Get Backers' in line."

Midou chuckled, reliving old times. "Anyway, we need to focus on Naruto right now."

"Agreed." Sarutobi nodded, before bending down to Naruto's eye level. He looked at Naruto with a stern expression. "Naruto, I'm going to tell you a special secret okay? And I need you to promise me that you won't repeat it to anyone. Promise?" Naruto nodded, all of the promises that Sarutobi made him keep were usually about serious things, so Naruto toned down his usually hyper self. "Alright, now before I begin, let me start off by say that you will be going with this man for training before you enter the ninja academy."

Naruto's eyes widened. He reframed from speaking out though, because he knew this was serious business. He didn't want to say anything that would make Sarutobi mad.

"This man is a special case however. He is the only one who can teach you how to use your bloodline. The Jagan eye."

If the first statement shocked Naruto, then the second practically gave him a heart attack. Him? With a bloodline? He didn't even know he had a family outside of the Sarutobi's. "What do you mean bloodline jiji?"

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto, trying to keep him calm because of what he was about to say next. "It is the Midou clan bloodline. They have two actually. One is the Snake Bite, said to give the user a 200 kg grip, though it is in constant effect so one would not really count it as a bloodline. The other, is the Jagan eye. It is more commonly referred to as the 'Evil eye'. Midou-san may explain it to you as I still do not fully understand it." Naruto turned to the stranger named Midou. Wait, Midou? Does that mean he was a relative of his?

"You see, Naruto. The evil eye cast an illusion on your target, just by looking them in the eye. The illusion however only lasts for one minute. Also, you can only use it three times a day, and only once on the same person every 24 hours." Ban gave a short explanation of the eye. Naruto seemed awed.

"Wow… despite its limitations, the eye seems incredibly useful." Naruto said, sounding older than a six year old. In truth he was extremely smart for his age, living with the Sarutobi's made sure of that.

Ban grinned at Naruto. "Oh, it's more than useful, trust me. It's save my ass more than a thousand times."

There was a tick mark on Sarutobi's face. "Ban." He said his first name threateningly. "Let's not curse in front of the six year old Midou." Sarutobi scolded. He looked back over to Naruto, who in turn looked over at him. "In short Naruto-kun, Midou-san is the only one who can teach you how to use the Jagan and Snake Bite, considering besides you, he is the only remaining Midou left." Naruto's head dropped at that.

"So it's true, my mother and father are dead." At that statement, even Midou's head was down. There was a cold wind, and Midou's cigarette put itself out. He picked it out of his mouth and threw it aside. Walking over to Naruto and Sarutobi, putting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at him, only to see a kind smile on his face.

"Don't worry Naruto, your mother and father may be gone, but I promise that I will take good care of you." Ban said sincerely. Naruto started to tear up. He jumped on Midou, hugging his legs.

"Thank you, Ban-chan!" Naruto yelled. Ban stiffened, his eyes widening. He hadn't heard someone call him that since…

Images started to flash through his mind. Images of a blond haired teen running toward him with a short teal haired woman. _'Ban-chan!' _A distant voice called.

Ban shook his head. _'I can't start thinking about them now! I gotta be here for Naruto.' _Shaking his head once again, he smiled at Naruto. "Don't worry about it kid."

Naruto sniffed, before letting go of Ban. "Ah!" He called, as if he had just realized something important. He pointed at Ban. "If your last name is Midou, than how are you related to me Ban-chan?!" Naruto asked.

Ban put a finger to his chin and looked up to the sky as if he was thinking something. "Well, I guess you could say I was your uncle."

Naruto grinned and tilted his head. "So than you're Ban ji-chan!" Naruto stated more than asked.

Ban laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm. It was just like him. "I guess so. Just call me ji-chan from now on."

"Un!" Naruto grunted, nodding quickly once.

"Well now, onto business." Everyone looked over to Sarutobi. "Naruto, you are going with Midou-san to train until you reach the age twelve, which is when you will return to become a gennin."

Naruto's eyes became wide as saucers. "You mean… ji-chan is going to train me until I become twelve?"

"That's right." Said Ban. "I will be taking you around the world for six years, and train you in everything that I can."

Naruto grinned. This was like a dream come true. Not only did he finally find out that he had a family, but his uncle was going to take him on a training trip for six years, going around the world. It was too good to be true. "When do we leave?" Naruto asked, grinning.

A pack was thrown to him. Naruto grabbed it and looked over to Ban, who was smiling. "Right now."

* * *

So how was it? I know its short and all, but it's only the first chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. Please be kind with your reviews. Constructive criticism is fine, just not too harsh. Don't be a flamer, that's annoying. If you're going to say something bad about the story, then tell me why it's bad and how I can fix it.

Anyway, there will probably be a little bit of OC concerning the Get Backers characters. I am only a little ways into the anime, but I just love Ban so much that I had to make this. Anyway, Naruto's character will be slightly modeled after him, since he is going to be spending six years with him.

Ja ne! (Hope I got that right)


	2. Chapter 2

"Waaaah." A young blonde haired boy exclaimed, looking at the large gates in front of him. "I can't believe it's been six years since I was last here." The boy, Naruto, looked over at his traveling partner. His name was Midou Ban, Naruto's uncle by blood. "It's different than I remember."

Ban was looking straight ahead, a cocky grin on his face. There was a cigarette between his fingers. "Yeah, it certainly has changed." He looked over to Naruto. The sun reflected off of him purple glasses that never seemed to leave his face. "What say we go and speak to Sarutobi first thing?"

Naruto nodded, a big smile on his face and his eyes closed. "Un, lets go Ban-chan!"

The two sprinted towards the gate, Ban being a little bit ahead. Then, Naruto suddenly sprinted ahead of him. Naruto turned and grinned at Ban. Ban, taking this as a challenge, sprinted past Naruto. Naruto glared, before picking up the pace again. They were neck and neck when they past the checking point.

Kotetsu Hagane, chunnin rank, was drinking a glass of water when Naruto and Ban sprinted by. Though they were only a blur, and Kotetsu did a spit take when he saw them. "What the hell?!" He shouted before grabbing his partner in crime, Izumo Kamizuki (also chunnin rank) and ran after the blurs.

Naruto and Ban were still neck and neck, coming up on the closed gate. Naruto slowly started to pass Ban, then Ban made a comeback and past Naruto, then Naruto past Ban, then Ban passed Naruto, and so forth. It went on like this for a while, before Ban started to slow down. Naruto, still going just as fast as before, instantly passed Ban. He turned around and pulled his eye lid down and stick his tongue out at Ban, only to slam into the cold, unforgiving gate. It was pretty comical how Naruto just seemed to stick to the gate, his arms and legs stretched out wide. He didn't say anything, or even moan in pain, but his right hand was twitching. Ban came up behind Naruto, literally rolling on the ground laughing.

"Shut… up…" Naruto said with malice in his voice.

"I've never seen anything so funny in my entire life – AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ban ignored Naruto and continued to laugh. Naruto pulled himself off the gate and fell to the ground on his rear. He held his apparently bloody nose and glared at Ban.

"YOU PLANNED THIS!" Naruto shouted at him, his voice sounding odd since he literally just smashed his face in.

"Hey! You two!" The two Midou's looked up to see Kotetsu and Izumo running toward them. Naruto knew the two chunnin's. They often visited him when before he went on the six year training trip with Ban. They were some of the few people who actually treated Naruto as "Naruto".

"Yo! Kotetsu-nii, Izumo-nii!" He called out to them. Naruto knew he referred to his friends with family honorifics a lot, but that was only because he thought of each and everyone of his friends as family. Even if they were just a little over acquaintances, he still treated them as family.

Kotetsu and Izumo stopped in their tracks, staring at Naruto with wide eyes. This could not be the little brat they used to baby-sit.

Naruto was grinning at the two of them, waving his right hand. He had long and messy blonde hair, which was just as spiky as it was messy. It slightly covered his sapphire blue eyes. He had on a dark blue shirt, with a rust colored orange vest over it. The vest was what the standard chunnin wore, just a different color. It was customized by Naruto, having a red swirl pattern, the end of which was a snake head, the other end being its tail. It was the symbol of the Midou clan that he belonged to. He also had on standard blue combat pants the same color as his shirt, with white bandages wrapped around his right thigh. His kunai pouch was strapped over the bandages. To top off the outfit, he had on blue sandals and thin rimmed glasses like Midou, but with orange colored lenses.

"Damn kid, you grew up." Kotetsu exclaimed, walking toward Naruto to get a better look.

Naruto tilted his head and grinned, his eyes closed. "Yeah, that's what happens when you get older." He said mockingly. Kotetsu hit him on the top of his head, causing Naruto to hold it in pain because of the gate he already slammed into.

"Still the same gaki though!" Kotetsu yelled.

"Haha! You haven't changed at all, have you Naruto?" Izumo said, helping Ban up. Kotetsu did the same with Naruto. "Sarutobi-sama will want to see you."

Naruto nodded. "I was just heading there now. I wanna say hi to everyone. How is Konohamaru doing, last I saw him he was about three I believe."

Kotetsu laughed. "He's doing great, challenges Hokage-sama to a match for the sixth Hokage position."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, that's Kono-kun alright. Always so ambitious-" Naruto paused for a second, thinking of something. "Wait a minute. Sixth position?"

Izumo nodded. "Yeah that's right. He says you'll be the fifth, and then he'll be the sixth."

Naruto got a faraway look in his eyes, smiling. "That sounds like him to. I guess he hasn't changed either."

"Anyway." Kotetsu stepped toward the gate. "I bet you would like to meet the actual person rather than hear us talk about them." He got close enough to the gate to yell over it. "Oi! Open the gate! It's Kotetsu!"

"What's the password?" Asked a voice from behind the gate.

"Just open the fuckin' gate!" Kotetsu yelled, tossing a rock at the gate. Ban noticed that Kotetsu seemed to aim for a certain stone.

"Password excepted, please continue." The same voice said, before the gate slid open.

"Alright then. Enjoy your stay in Konoha." Izumo said, leading Ban and Naruto through the gates. "Oh and, welcome back Naruto." Izumo said, patting Naruto's shoulder before walking back out of the gate with Kotetsu, the gate closing behind them.

Naruto sighed, looking at the all too familiar village. "Well, I guess we should head to the Sarutobi estate first huh?" Naruto asked.

Noticing the sigh, Ban looked over at Naruto with a grin. "Nervous?" He asked.

"A little, I haven't seen anyone in six years." Naruto kicked a small pebble in front of him.

"It'll be alright, trust me." Ban started walking toward the estate location. Naruto followed suit, sticking close behind. He wondered if any of the villagers walking the streets would recognize him. It didn't seem they did, as they didn't even look over at him. He sighed again. He was extremely happy that he was going to see everyone again, but he knew that this was going to be a long day.

After a while of walking, they came up on the Sarutobi estate. The Sarutobi's, not being the most influential clan in Konoha, they didn't have that large of an estate, but it was somewhere in the middle. There was one house in the middle that was slightly larger in the middle of the estate. That's were Naruto used to live with Sarutobi and his other family. All of the memories he had in that place came flooding back as he walked toward the front door.

Naruto grabbed his stomach. "Man, I can't believe I'm getting this nervous walking up to _my _front door." He said, chuckling a little.

"You need to calm down Naruto; everything is going to be fine." Just as Ban was moving his hand to open the door, the handle turned on its own and the door swung open.

"I'm taking the garbage out right now mom!" Yelled the voice of a male child. A boy who looked to be nine walked out of the door. He had short spiky brown hair and a pair of goggles on top of his head. There was a brown scarf around his neck, and he had on a plain tan shirt and brown pants.

Naruto stared at the person with wide eyes. He recognized the face, even though he hadn't seen it in six years. It was Konohamaru.

Konohamaru turned around from yelling at his mom, only to be face to face with two "strangers". Konohamaru stared at Naruto and Ban with weary eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked. That's when he realized who the two were. Konohamaru's eyes widened, and he dropped the trash that was in his hand. He ran up to Naruto and jumped on him, knocking them both over. "Aniki!" He shouted.

"Kono – Whoa!" Naruto shouted from being pushed onto the ground. He looked down at Konohamaru, smiling. "Kono! Get off a' me!" He yelled.

Kono jumped off of Naruto, standing over to the side. Naruto got up and looked over at him. Naruto grinned, and shuffled Kono's hair. "You didn't change at all gaki."

Kono glared at Naruto. "Not fair Aniki! I have changed! I'm a lot stronger now! Jiji-sama says I can be the new man of the house!" He exclaimed, pumping his arm.

Naruto nodded. "Uh huh, did he also tell you pigs can fly?" Naruto looked at Kono jokingly. Kono glared at Naruto.

"Well, what about you? Did you change at all?" Kono challenged. Naruto grinned.

"You don't even wanna know." Naruto said. Ban shook his head and walked into the home.

"Yeah, trust me, you don't." He added.

All three walked into the house after Konohamaru threw away the trash. They were greeted by Sarutobi's wife and daughter, the later being Konohamaru's mom.

"Naruto-kun. Midou-sama. Welcome back!" Greeted Konohamaru's mother. She was smiling a smile that only mother's could have.

"We're back!" Naruto called with a big grin on his face. He walked up and hugged his "sister" and "mother".

"How have you all been doing?" Naruto asked them all when the sat down to drink some tea. They all exchanged stories. Things they've done in the past six years. Naruto's "mother" gave him information on everything that was going on in Konoha. She told him of the Uchiha massacre which Naruto felt extremely bad for. He made a mental note to visit this Uchiha Sasuke that survived.

Konohamaru told Naruto of his exploits in the village. All the pranks that he did in Naruto's stead. Naruto had to laugh at some of them. Turning Sarutobi's robe pink. Painting the Hokage monument.

"So when does jiji and Asuma get here?" Naruto asked, looking over at the door.

His adoptive mother, Saruko, looked over at a clock on the wall. "Well actually, they should get here soon for lunch."

"Their going to be very surprised when they see you Naruto. Father was very anxious when the sixth year came around." Said his sister, Mitsuru.

Naruto grinned. "Finally, I've been waiting to talk to the old man." Naruto said excitedly. He jumped up from his seat, going over into the kitchen. "Hey, mom, do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked.

Saruko smiled. "Top right shelf. I bought some just for your return Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned. "Thank you! That's really thoughtful." Naruto opened the pack and put it in a pot of hot water on the stove. He walked back into the living room and sat on one of the couches that were stationed around the glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

It was then that the door opened, signaling Sarutobi and Asuma's return. They both walked into the living room. Sarutobi was exhausted from his work at the tower, not being as young as he used to be so he didn't notice Naruto and Ban at first, but he did notice Asuma looking over to the couches with wide eyes. Sarutobi turned, not expecting what he saw. His eyes widened for a second, before he broke out into a smile. "Naruto-kun, you've returned."

Naruto got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to the two of them. He gave them each a hug, before looking up at them with a big goofy grin that he was famous, or infamous, for. "It's good to see you two. Mother and Mitsuru-chan was telling me all about the six years I was gone." That's when he turned to Asuma with a mischievous grin. It made Asuma nervous. If he could remember correctly, there were only two reasons for Naruto to grin like that. Either he just pulled off a great prank or he was about to do something to embarrass someone else. "So Asuma, where's Kurenai, huh? I wanted to meet her."

Asuma blushed, and scratched his cheek. "I'll bring her over next time. She was busy today." 'Yeah, right!' Asuma thought. 'You'll probably just do something to embarrass me in front of her.'

Naruto went back to smiling normally. "Well anyway, come sit down, we have a lot to tal- OH CRAP! MY RAMEN!" Naruto shouted running into the kitchen which had a small amount of smoke coming out. Sarutobi shook his head.

"Still the same Naruto."

The time had passed and soon Sarutobi had to leave back to the tower to his duties as Hokage. It was late at night now, and everyone was asleep. Everyone besides Naruto. He was sitting up on the roof of the estate, something he did a lot as a kid. He would love to look up at the stars at night. It was extremely calming. Sometimes he would actually fall asleep on the roof. It was just so relaxing up here that he couldn't help it.

"Aniki." Naruto heard behind him. He turned around to see Konohamaru walking up behind him.

Naruto smiled at Kono and patted the spot next to him. "Hey Kono-kun. Come sit next to me."

Kono rubbed his eyes of any sleep that he had in them and sat down. "So are you going to stay here forever now?" He asked curiously. Naruto nodded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Kono smiled happily. "Good. I missed you these past six years."

Naruto smiled back and put a hand on Konohamaru's head affectionately. "I missed you too gaki."

Kono pouted. "I'm no gaki!" He exclaimed.

Naruto put his hands up. "Hey, hey. Quite. Everyone is asleep." He said.

Kono continued to pout. "Humph. Stupid Aniki." He looked down at the ground. He seemed to cheer up though as he looked back over at Naruto with a smile. "So, did ya learn anything cool while you were gone?"

Naruto grinned at Konohamaru. "You know it." He patted his arm. "I've gotten a lot stronger since I was a kid."

Konohamaru sported a grin much like Naruto's. "Cool! You need to teach me stuff! I need some cool moves so I can show off to Moegi!" Konohamaru realized what he said and put a hand over his mouth, but the damage was already done.

Naruto smiled mischievously, just like he did with Asuma. "Oooh. Whose this Moegi you speak of?"

Konohamaru didn't take his hands off his mouth, and just shook his head.

"Fine, fine." Naruto said, shrugging. "I'll just have to find out myself. I have my sources you know."

Konohamaru's eyes widened. "Stupid Aniki!"

Naruto laughed into the night.

The day passed by. Naruto had woken up early to get ready for the academy. He was to be in the graduation class of this year. There were only three students of note that he could tell in that class. Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto was the most interested by Lee and Tenten. Lee had no ninjutsu or genjutsu ability at all, just taijutsu. But because of this his body was as hard as a rock and he was extremely strong and fast.

Tenten was a weapons expert. Naruto had always been a big fan of weaponry. All of the different styles that were possible was amazing. He had even seen someone fight with a fan once. A FAN for crying out loud.

He left his home, saying goodbye to everyone that was awake, heading straight for the academy. He got there in no time, considering he was jumping along the rooftops to get there. He only rushed because he was so excited to finally be in the academy.

He walked in through the front doors and went straight to the second floor building to his classroom. He was in 2-A. The sensei was actually Gekkou Hayate, a friend of Asuma's that Naruto met a long time ago. The guy was pretty cool, but he always seemed to be really sickly.

Naruto turned the corner that lead to his classroom. He stood outside the door, not really ready to go in just yet. He sighed and griped the end of the door and slid it open. He was greeted with silence from his soon-to-be fellow students.

"Ah, Naruto." Gekkou said from his spot in front of the class. "Please come in." Naruto nervously walked over to Gekkou and stood in front of the class. They were all staring at him. He hated that. He could never tell if people were judging him or not. He actually noticed that some girls had blushes on their faces, which made him a little happier. He looked around the room to find the three that he took notice of before, and was instantly able to find them. Lee was grinning wide, probably happy to have a possibly new sparing partner. Tenten was looking at him curiously, and Neji didn't really seem to care.

"This, class, is Naruto Midou. He spent six years traveling around the world training under his uncle. Please make him feel welcome." Now even more students seemed interested. A lot of girls were staring at him intently. Naruto was smiling inwardly about that. He never really got fan girls much, but when he did it always made him feel good. "Why don't you say something about yourself Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Right." He took a step forward. Tenten examined what she could tell about Naruto. He didn't look too bad, long golden locks that seemed to defy gravity. The most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. His gear didn't look very ninja-like, what with the orange colored vest and everything, but she had to admit that it looked good on him. His stance seemed loose and unaware, but she knew that it was a ploy to make people underestimate him. This guy was probably a lot stronger than he let on.

"Well to start off, my name is Naruto Midou. I did in fact train with my uncle, Ban Midou, for six years, traveling all over the world. I've learned a lot of things in my travels, but I think the most useful jutsu that I learned is the Shadow Clone jutsu." Both Gekkou and Neji's eyes widened, knowing full well the power of the Shadow Clone jutsu, but also how dangerous it was. "I like my family and ramen. I dislike those that look down on others, or those who see people as someone else, not who they really are." Naruto said, referring to the villagers who saw him as "Sarutobi-sama" and not "Naruto". "Anyway, I guess that's really all I can tell you. Is there any questions?" Naruto regretted it as soon as he asked. Almost everyone raised their hand. There were questions from "are you singe?" to ones like "how powerful are you" and "what's it like traveling the world."

He spent a lot of time answering everyone's questions, but Gekkou put a stop to it. "Alright, class, I need you to stop now. I have an idea." He looked down over to Naruto. "So Naruto, do you mind if I pit you against one of my students to assess your skills?" Naruto nodded

"That will be fine. Who did you have in mind for me to fight?"

Gekkou pointed up at a seat in the front row. He pointed right at Neji. "Neji Hyuuga. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"But sensei!" A random student called from the left side of the room. "Neji is the top in the class! That wouldn't be fair to pit Naruto-kun against him first thing would it?"

Everyone was stopped by Naruto's laughter. "Top of the class? Ha! You think that's gonna scare me off." Naruto grinned over at Neji, a challenging grin. Neji didn't say anything, but he did get up from his seat and left the classroom, walking down to the fighting ring. Naruto, and then the rest of the class followed suit. Soon they were all standing around the large circle in the back of the school, Naruto and Neji standing on the inside. Neji took a basic gentle fist stance, while Naruto took a snake bite stance he learned from Ban. Everyone around them was talking.

"Are you ready?" Neji asked Naruto.

"Of course." Naruto said.

"Alright!" Gekkou called, quieting the talking students. "Only one rule. No fatal moves. First to draw blood wins. Go!" Neji instantly charged at Naruto. He shot out a palm, going for Naruto's side. Naruto dodged to the left, and gripped onto Neji's wrist. Neji grunted when the 200 kg grip almost crushed his wrist. He hit Naruto on the shoulder with two fingers, which caused him to let go. They each started exchanging blows. Naruto was dodging mostly, trying not to get paralyzed. He had heard a lot of the gentle fist style, and he always thought is sounded annoying to fight against.

Well, he was right.

Naruto dodged another blow, which was going for his arm. He was trying to find the right moment to get a good grip on Neji and maybe immobilize his arm. Naruto jumped away, throwing a few shuriken in the process. Neji dodged, running around Naruto to the left. He was pretty fast, and was able to get behind Naruto. Before he was able to get a strike to Naruto's back, Naruto performed a front flip, hitting Neji under the chin with his heel. Naruto backed up to the other side of the ring. He didn't want to use the evil eye, because it seemed a little unfair to use it considering Neji hadn't even activated the byakuugan yet.

"Byakuugan!" Speak of the devil. Veins started to bulge around his eye.

"Ew." Naruto said, looking at Neji strangely. "What's with that?"

Neji ignored Naruto, and charged at him. He made a few more gentle fist strikes, actually hitting Naruto, twice in the side and once in the arm. Naruto dodged the last one and counter attacked, hitting Neji in the stomach with his knee, knocking him back a few paces. Naruto held the arm that was hit. He was bending over and panting. "Damn, he's faster now. I guess I do have to use it." Naruto grinned and glared at Neji. "Hey Neji. What good is your byakuugan if your eyes don't know the truth." Neji looked at Naruto confusedly. If he looked more closely, he would have seen Naruto's eyes take on a more snake like look.

Naruto charged at Neji, making a few strikes of his own. Neji didn't notice that Naruto seemed to get slower, he just thought that it was because of his byakuugan giving him 360 degree vision. He dodged all of Naruto's stikes and went into attack mode. He hit Naruto twice on his left shoulder, once in the stomach, three times on the right arm, and then to finish it off he did a palm strike right to his chest. Naruto flung back from the last one. Some of the girls actually gasped thinking that Naruto was beaten. Gekkou was confused however when he saw that the Naruto flying through the air was smiling.

"One minute."

The world that everyone saw started to fade away. When it was finally gone, they all looked over at Neji, seeing that Naruto was standing behind him, with a kunai to his throat. There was a sadistic grin on Naruto's face.

"Did you have a good dream, Neji-san?"

Well, that's all for today. Sorry for taking so long to update, I was actually waiting until I had at least four or five reviews for the first chapter before I made this one. I hope you all didn't wait too long for this.

Thank you again, and good night!


End file.
